


Your hand fits in mine (like it's made just for me)

by AshraGrisha



Category: Mi marido tiene más familia (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, First Love, Jealousy, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-28 23:38:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16732836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshraGrisha/pseuds/AshraGrisha
Summary: Temo está celoso. Aristóteles le muestra por qué es el único para él





	Your hand fits in mine (like it's made just for me)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fandom Aristemo](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Fandom+Aristemo).



Contrario a lo que muchos pensaban, Aristóteles Córcega no era tonto. Habiendo crecido en medio de una familia tan grande y ruidosa como la suya, aprendió a prestarle atención a los pequeños detalles, a los silenciosos y a las miradas que parecían no decir nada.

Por eso notó, inmediatamente, qué algo le sucedía a Temo. Su novio (todavía le parecía extraño e increíble decirlo) lucía más apagado de lo normal, un poco triste. Su sonrisa no le llegaba a los ojos, como si algo le preocupara y no le permitiera estar tranquilo.

Aris comenzó a preguntarse si había hecho algo mal. Tal vez Temo estaba enojado. O quizás (y este pensamiento le provocó un malestar en el estómago) extrañaba a Diego y se arrepentía de estar con Aristóteles. Todo era demasiado bueno para ser verdad —la declaración, las pulseras, incluso su cita fallida. ¿Qué le garantizaba que los sentimientos de Temo no habían menguado durante el tiempo que estuvo indeciso, sin atreverse a ser valiente?

Aris sacudió la cabeza y apartó esas ideas de su mente. Las cosas ya no eran iguales; él ya sabía quién era, y estaba completamente seguro de lo que quería, y con quién deseaba compartir los buenos y malos momentos de su vida. Sin embargo, _el amor es libertad_ , y si Temo de alguna manera ya no sentía lo mismo que él, no lo retendría a su lado, aunque esto le destrozara el corazón.

Pero eso no significaba que lo dejaría ir sin luchar. Y eso implicaba averiguar qué le estaba sucediendo, tratar de solucionarlo y estar ahí para él en caso de que lo necesitara. Así que decidió buscar al chico López, y lo encontró en el _Cuartel de Unidos,_ observando algo en su celular con una expresión melancólica en el rostro.

—¿Divirtiéndote?

Temo se sobresaltó al escuchar su voz, y esbozó una sonrisita tímida mientras Aris se sentaba hasta quedar frente a él, sus rodillas tocándose y una tensión extraña en medio de los dos.

—Se supone que iba a hacer tarea, pero no puedo concentrarme.

—A veces me pasa lo mismo. Bueno, todos los días —reconoció avergonzado—, pero en lugar de hacer mis trabajos me pongo a componer canciones.

—Al menos haces algo productivo.

Los dos se rieron bajito, y el silencio prevaleció entre ambos. Temo inclinó la mirada, mordiéndose el labio inferior, y Aristóteles pensó fugazmente en lo hermoso que era su novio. ¿Cómo tardó tanto tiempo en darse cuenta de lo especial que era ese muchacho para él, con aquella sonrisa tan luminosa y sus ojos tímidos y cargados de amor?

—Te he notado un poco raro últimamente —dijo con rapidez, tan nervioso que sentía que el corazón se le saldría del pecho en cualquier momento.

Notó como Temo tragó en seco, pestañeando un par de veces, y sus mejillas poniéndose. Algo estaba sucediendo, Aris no estaba imaginando cosas. Tan sólo esperaba que no fuera lo que estaba pensando.

—¿Raro? ¿Cómo?

—No sé. Distante… deprimido.

—No es nada.

Esta vez, Aristóteles no pudo contenerse. Estiró los brazos, y tomó las manos de Temo entre las suyas, dándoles un apretón que parecía más una súplica.

—No tienes que mentirme, Temo, sé que algo te está pasando. Está bien si no quieres decirme, no voy a presionarte. Pero al menos quiero que sepas que estoy aquí para ti, siempre, pase lo que pase. Puedes confiar en mí.

—Es que, Ari… vas a pensar que es una estupidez.

—Ándale, Temo. No puede ser peor que las tonterías que yo digo todo el tiempo —bromeó, aunque por dentro se estaba muriendo de ansias—. Dime, te prometo que sea lo que sea, no voy a…

—Estoy celoso, Aristóteles.

Fue tan repentino que apenas tuvo tiempo de procesarlo, y por un momento pensó que escuchó mal. Pero Temo alejó sus manos de él, y su carita parecía avergonzada, como si quisiera esconderse debajo de la tierra.

—¿Pero por qué?

—Ya te dije, es una estupidez —musitó Temo, con una vocecita tan pequeña que apenas era entendible—. Todo es culpa de Julio. Me dijo que el otro día chocaste con la chica nueva del edificio y que se llenaron los dos de harina.

Aristóteles trató de hacer memoria. Había olvidado por completo el incidente, pero sí que recordaba lo difícil que fue quitarse la harina del cabello.

—¡Ah, ya recordé! No paraba de hablar inglés, ¿qué no sabe que estamos en Oaxaca? Apenas descubrí lo que significa _you’re my best friend_. ¿Pero qué tiene que ver ella con nosotros?

—Bueno, al parecer le causaste una muy buena impresión. Fue a la panadería y no dejaba de hablar de ti, te llamó _Aristócles,_ dijo que eras interesante y…

—Temo —comenzó a decir Aris, tratando de luchar contra una sonrisita de la ternura que le provocaba su novio.

—¡No te rías, esto es en serio!

—Lo sé, lo sé, perdóname. Es que todavía no puedo entender por qué estás celoso.

—¿Acaso no la viste, Ari? —Pero su tono no era de reproche, sino de tristeza, resignación, y eso le dolió en el alma—. Es hermosa, se ve que es inteligente y educada. De seguro cualquiera la aprobaría, incluso tu papá y tu abuela.

—Pero ella no es tú.

Escuchando sus palabras, entendió el motivo por el cual Temo estaba actuando de esa manera. Se sentía inseguro, y sabía por qué; la sociedad (Imelda y Audifaz, especialmente) se habían encargado de hacerlo sentir así. En ese instante, más que nunca, Aristóteles deseó protegerlo con su vida, de todas las tristezas y maldades del mundo.

—A veces pienso que todo esto es un sueño. Nunca pensé que alguien como tú podría fijarse en mí, estar conmigo. Tengo miedo de que desaparezcas o decidas que esto no es lo que quieres, ¿y sabes qué? No te culparía. Ella te conviene más que yo.

—Pero no podría hacerme feliz. Ni esa chica ni nadie más que tú —en un impulso, pasó un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Temo, acercándolo a él y animándolo a que apoyara su cabeza encima de su pecho. Quería que escuchara lo fuerte que latía su corazón de tan sólo tocarlo, que entendiera que no existía otra persona con la que deseara ir contra el mundo entero.

—¿Estás seguro de esto?

Besando su cabello brevemente, Aristóteles asintió.

—Eres el único que sabe cómo soy realmente, y me aceptas y sigues queriendo a pesar de todo. No hay otro como tú, Cuauhtémoc López. Tiras los pasteles cuando te distraes —dijo, el recuerdo haciéndolos reír en medio de las lágrimas—, te gustan dulces que la policía confunde con narcóticos y eres capaz de inspirarme para escribir una canción en una sola noche. Amas a tu familia con locura y darías tu vida por ello. Eres valiente, y no te importa luchar por tu felicidad. ¿Cómo podría pensar en alguien más que tú?

—Ari…

—Tu mano encaja en la mía, como si estuviera hecha para mí —le mostró, entrelazando sus dedos y sintiendo a Temo temblar ligeramente—. No tengas miedo de perderme, porque yo, Aristóteles Córcega Castañeda, estoy completamente enamorado de ti.

Temo se apartó de él para mirarlo a los ojos, aquellos ojos que en el pasado habían llorado tanto por él, ahora húmedos por una razón diferente. Porque estaba feliz, porque, aunque fueran jóvenes, inexpertos, los dos sabían muy dentro de su corazón que se pertenecían el uno al otro.

—Es bueno saber eso —le dijo, y se abalanzó para darle un abrazo, diciéndole en el oído—. Porque yo te amo, Aristóteles. Te amo.

**Author's Note:**

> Debería estar haciendo mi tarea, pero preferí escribir todos mis sentimientos acerca del Avance Semanal en este fic c: ojalá les haya gustado, comentarios y kudos siempre son apreciados  
> Encuéntrenme en twitter como @ashragrisha14


End file.
